Hope for Dauntless
by EverlastingBeauty
Summary: New Generation. Hope thought she was everything that Dauntless stood for. That's what her mother and father told her. But what happens after her life starts coming apart, and the past holds the key to everything she know. Is there any Hope for the girl who is named after that very definition.


**Welcome to my first Divergent story.**

 **This will be a next generation story, so if you not keen or do not what to read this then click back now.**

 **If not, then thank you for reading this.**

 **Background Information:**

 **The events of "Divergent" up to Tris passing initiation happened, but everything after took a different turn. This will come up through the story.**

 **This means Tris Parents and Will are still alive, but unfortunally Al is still dead, as needed for this storyline.**

 **The Ceremony age is 18.**

 **My Bio has pictures and outfits of each chapter.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **POV:** _Hope_

 **Rating:** _K_

 **Words:** _1440_

 **Pairings:** Hope/Parker, Tris/Eric

I can remember the first time I was in this room. It was big and daunting for a 4 year old but also something that reminded me of being home, being safe.

I see people in Blue's and Grey's and then me in black. I can see their mouths moving but can't quite understand or make out the words that are I know they are saying.

The words come later.

In my dreams.

This is the only way to remember what happen, and though when I wake up I can still see the people and places, I never remember the words. I never tell anyone that I'm scared of this room, of what importance it holds.

My mum once said "Being dauntless isn't about not being scared, it's about overcoming that scared feeling to be the bravest person you can be. To help those who are too afraid themselves"

And so every year I come to try and remember and overcome that feeling that never quite quits.

"Yo, Hope!... Hello…. Anyone home?... HOOPPPPEEEE….."

"What? ... Oh sorry Hunter was away in dream world"

I see Hunter laughing while walking off into the Grand Hall and sit next to the others in black, hugging and shouting at each other in greeting. I turn around and see the white podium that sits high above eye level intimating all Initiates and dependables that fill the room with the 5 bowls that decide our future.

First is Abnegation in grey to the far side of the wall, the selfless walking the furthest for their seats. Stones.

Amity in their natured yellows and oranges quietly talking among themselves greeting each other in "Happiness". Earth.

The Intelligent in blue looking through papers and stats, analyzing the stage for it's their turn to host. Everything must be in order. Water.

Candor next looking thoughtful in their two colored world. Black and White. Giving there honest opinions to their faction about who is going where and their intrigue for the new candor initiates. Glass.

Then Us, the Brave. The noisiest of them all, the loudest and by far the most animated. Exciting to see what's to come and who can make the dangerous journey into our world. Fire.

Making my way through the crowds, to get into the sea of black figures ahead.

"Hope, Hope…"

"Hey, Lyd did you manage to get seats?"

"Yea, if Hunter and jay didn't bloody take them! I swear I'm going to beat those two if they have….. It's bad enough I have to live next to them and see them every day! Do they have to take my seats….uhhh"

I started laughing. We'd all been friends since the beginning of school. We played together in dauntless before but never quite understood each other. But when a candor boy starting picking on her I told him where to shove it and the idiots stood with me. I got put into time out after using some words that 5 year old should not take from their fathers by our tutor, we have been friends "Forever" since…. Blah blah blah, you get the rest.

"You know they only do it to wind you up!" I said.

"Yea I know" she just huffed then, probably thinking how to kill them without getting into trouble.

"Well, anyway if you and Hunter just admitted your feelings for each other, then you wouldn't have this school boy and girl back and forth that sooo winds you up!" I remarked smiling happy to myself for telling her how it is.

She just gives me the look, you know the one, 'Looks could kill' before following me up into the stand to find our seats with Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee.

As I come closer to them, both of them shouting our names and us hanging our heads in shame, I feel a hand grab come out and grad my elbow. Just as I'm about to swirl round and haul who's ever ass over me, it speaks.

"Hope, I know you love me but do you have to show me in violence."

Just as quickly the thought goes, replaced by happiness as I grab onto him with my arms tightly wound around his waist.

"Parker"

All 6'2 off him which towers over my 5'6 height. With bronze hair and olive skin complexion, and strong muscled arm that tie around me.

"Whatever happens today hope, just remember that I love you okay and that I'll always be there for you." He replied looking into my blue eyes, he looked scared for a sudden second, then he looked normal. I was nervous. I had to ask….

"You're Dauntless? Right? That's what you told me!" I could feel the worrying seeping into my voice.

"Dauntless to the core?" I questioned.

He looked over at me and smile looking sincere.

"Yea of course I am. But just with training and whatnot I might not get to see you."

I understood now the anxiety in his eyes, it would be hard but least we'd be in the same faction.

"Everyone Please take your seats, the ceremony is beginning!" came over the speaker by none other than Jeanie Matthews.

I looked back up at him, remembering every feature. I could feel something coming.

"I'll see you after?" I said so hopefully.

He looked distinctly for a minute at the bowls before replying "Of Course".

He then kissed me, so softly onto my lips and then my forehead before turning and walking down the stairs but not before I seen the guilt that flashed across his eyes.

I stared after him wondering if I could just go talk to him. Lydia then grabs me up the stairs to our seats.

"You alright Hope?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

"Yea Lyd, maybe….. I just have a feeling you know?" a small smile forming on my face.

"Ahhh Hope it'd be fine. He is dauntless the whole way through. He'd get chucked out anywhere."

"Yea I think the factions would join dauntless before letting him in." Jay chimps, as we all chuckle knowing that's maybe true. I'm thankful that I have these friends.

"Welcome Factions to the Choosing Ceremony…." As Jeanie did the usual introduction, I sat thinking about what was to come. I honestly could say I was dauntless in every sense of the word.

I've got purple hair that curls around my face dyed to perfection. Then my tattoos that sit on my back, which is a fairy to represent who and what I believe I want to be in life. Free and Tough. Then on my wrist the three ravens, the same as my mother to represent the three important things in my life. Family, Friends and Love.

I've never had any doubt till now about who I wanted to be. Parker was putting doubt into my mind. If someone as dauntless as him didn't feel he fitted in with his tattoos and piecing's then what hope is there for the rest of us.

"Now each faction is represented in the bowls. Stones for Abnegation, Earth for Amity, Water for Erudite, Glass for Candor and Fire for Dauntless. Choose wisely as there are no second chances!

Faction before blood!"

"Faction before Blood!" We all repeat afterwards, now is the time for deciding.

"First, Lily Adams…."

As we start going through each faction we manage to gain, 4 Erudite, 5 Candor and 1 Abnegation and Amity which shocks the hall.

I see my mother laughing quietly with my father down below both their leadership neck stripes tattoos showing as they study their new initiates.

Then finally it's our turn.

My father walks out of the stand and up to the podium. Standing tall and imposing with his pierced eyebrow and signature smirk.

"Good Luck my fellow Dauntless!"

He starts to go through the list of names.

Dauntless.

Dauntless.

Dauntless.

Candor.

Dauntless.

Erudite.

Candor.

Dauntless.

Dauntless.

"Parker Eaton"

I look up in surprise not realizing his name had come up. I watch him start to walk down the stairs I feel like I'm waiting a century before he makes it up onto the podium. He strides in a snail pace, briefly sharing a look with my father before taking the knife, and slicing his finger.

He finally looks into the bowls, contemplating his decision.

….

…..

…..

I'm sweating now, losing my breath and wait with a nervous beat in my heart.

As he lowers in hand into a bowl, he looks back up at me.

We look eyes and I see the guilt and love, I only understand after my father replies.

"Erudite"

What has he done.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Please review, Thank You x**


End file.
